La reintegración de los vizards
by Pain Nagato
Summary: Despues de la batalla final, la sociedad de almas en señal de agradecimiento va a la bodega en donde estan los vizard y les piden que vuelvan alla. El protagonista es Shunsui Ryu. Ryu/hina, IchiRuki, Hiyo Shinji y algunos otros mas igual.


Era 14 de febrero seg n mi reloj eran las 10 de la ma ana; de repente, escuche como la puerta de mi habitaci n se abr a estrepitosamente, como no, Hiyori Sarugaki era la causant, esa peque a loca que no sabe lo que es el silencio. Ya que sabia que queria pegarme puse mi mano ddelante y solo con un movimiento de mu eca la desvi haciendo que se golpeara de cabeza contra la pared.  
-Ryu Por qu has hecho eso?- pregunt sobandose el chichon que se hizo al golpearse con la cabeza.  
-No te voy a dejar pegarme, no soy tan idiota como Shinji- dije como si no fuera nada con una cara seria.  
-Jajajaj, pero como sab as que te iva a golpear?- pregunt con voz de ni a buena que solo me lo ponia a mi cosa que nunca funcionaba y se enfadaba por eso.  
-Cuando quieras golpear a alguien no abras la puerta tan de golpe por que puede que alguien se de cuenta de tus intenciones, claro que todavia no a pasado no? Aunque tambien otra razon es que lo intentas hacer todos los dias y ya te podria parar hasta dormido- respond aburrido.  
-Joder tendre que buscar otra tactica- dijo entre susurros.  
-Te he oido- dije feliz de que por lo menos fuera a pensar en algo.  
-Jajjaja.  
Bueno ya cuando bajamos no vimos a nadie me preguntaba en donde estar an. Hiyori como si me hubiera leido la mente dijo:  
-Estar n arriba probablemente habra venido alguien ya que he sentido su reiatsu.  
-Bueno pues vamos a ver- dije.  
Arriba vimos que estaban hablando con Hitsugaya y entonces dije:  
-Ah hola Toushirou.  
-Hola Ryu-san- respondi .  
- Podr as esperar un momentoandes de que hablemos?- pregunt .  
-Por supuesto- dijo el extra ado.  
-Bien y ahora- empec a decir dandome la vuelta hacia los demas vizard- quien ha sido el o la que le a pedido a Hiyori que me despierte?  
-P-p-pues, ha sido Shinji- dijeron todos se alandole.  
-Gracias, que gran amigos- dijo sarcasticamente.  
-Bien, bien, bien, Shinji- empez - vete al infierno.  
Le di un enorme pu etazo que hasta rompi la pared.  
-Joder Ryu no es tan malo- dijo el sobandose la cara.  
- Qu no? No me gusta despertarme con un golpe contra la pared de mi habitacion, pero si mandas a Hiyori siempre pasar - dije- Bueno Toushiro dinos a que has venido? Ya que es raro que vengas.  
-El capitan Yamamoto me a pedido venir ante vosotros para pedir perd n sobre lo que os hizo y que le gustar a mucho que volvierais- explic .  
-Una mierda puto crio- salt Hiyori.  
-Hiyori, no son sus palabras- dije- cuando a vosotros os paso eso el no estaba en la sociedad de almas.  
-Y que, odio a los shinigamis y tu deberias hacer lo mismo- dijo- o ya se te a olvidado lo que te hicieron?  
-Nunca se me olvidar - empec a decir- pero Toushiro estubo muchos dias all a mi lado hablando conmigo sobre lo que pasaba etc.  
-Eso no lo contaste- dijeron.  
-No lo cont porque si se enteraban esos 46 viejos le abr an hechado de la sociedad de almas o algo peor- dije.  
-Ahora entiendo- dijeron- pero aun as no iremos.  
-Puedo ver en los ojos de Toushiro que not el verdadero arrepentimiento del viejo Yamamoto- anunci - yo quiero darle una oportunidad, pero si vosotros no vais yo tampoco.  
-Est bien yo tambien ire-dijo Hiyori sorprendiendo a todos ya que pensaban que ella ser a la ultima en entrar en razon- Qu pasa? Quiero hacer algo por el, y si para hacerle soneir tenemos que ir all yo ir con l.  
-Gracias Hiyori- dije sonriendo finalmente de felicidad.  
-Est bien entonces vamos todos- dijo Lisa- aun que tenga que ver al borrego de mi ex capitan.-  
-Lisa, gracias- respond .  
-de acuerdo- dijeron Mashiro y Kensei.  
-Gracias chicos-dije- Shinji, Hachi, Rose, Love?  
-Si- dijeron todos.  
-Gracias- dije.  
-Pero con una condici n- solt derrepente Shinji.  
-Eres idiota no pidas nada- dijo golpeandole Hiyori.  
-No Hiyori dejale- dije- dime lo que quieras.  
-No me pegas tan fuerte como antes vale?- pidi .  
-De acuerdo, de aqu en adelante intentare no pegarte- dije.  
-Gracias.  
-No eres quien para darlas- dije.  
-Y el capitan tambien me a dicho que os diga si quereis er alguno un capitan de escuadron como ay 3 sitios libres pues eso, estan el 3, el 5 y el 9- explic .  
-No queremos seguir ordenes de ese viejo- dijo Hiyori cosa que todos estabamos de acuerdo.  
-Con vosotros ay una excepci n ya que no tendreis que acatar las ordenes podreis hacerlo o no- dijo Toushiro.  
-Entonces yo me apunto-dije.  
-y nosotros dos- dijeron... 


End file.
